


Still With Hearts Beating

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mention of Lydia - Freeform, Mention of Melissa, Minor Spoilers, Pre-Scott McCall/Malia Tate - Freeform, Season/Series 06, brief nudity, seeking comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Malia seeks out Scott late one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titles of Still by Daughters
> 
> *
> 
> I had some Scott and Malia feels, so after reading a few great fanfic's, I suddenly had the urge to write one. (At 3:30 AM, mind you)

_Still with feet touching_

_Still with eyes meeting_

_Still our hands match_

_Still with hearts beating._

 

The ground crunches underneath her boots, the cold wind sends chills down her spine but she welcomes it. The shorts, tank top and knee length knitted jackets she adorns does nothing to warm her up but Malia could care less.

The cold weather is the last thing she wants right now.

Arriving outside the house, she looks around the empty street, seeing nobody at all. She scan the dark house that looks almost haunted, as if the entire structure could sense the loss of love and life.

Taking in a deep breathe, she catches his woodsy, musky scent.

Malia strides towards the other side of the house, seeing the window open, as if inviting her in. With a small huff, she sprints the small distance, scaling the small length from the ground to his window, her boots stepping once, twice before her fingers wraps around the window plane.

She lifts herself up easily, barely feeling the strain in her muscles, as she swings her leg up and over, her foot landing on hard wood and then she ducks under the small space, climbing in.

Suddenly, everything from the outside world vanishes.

Her eyes land on him and she can tell he knows he isn’t alone. His back, which is facing her, looks relaxed, his breathing is even but as always, it is his heart that gives him away.

It’s always his heart…

Feeling that involuntary smile forming on her lips, Malia walks over to him. Her boots thuds softly, barely making any sound. When she gets closer and leans over to give his shoulder a small nudge, he spins around, his hand wrapping around her wrist in a tight grip.

Their eyes lock.

His flashes a red, bloody red.

Hers flashes an icy blue in response.

The grip loosens and she watches as Scott slumps down on his bed, letting out a small sigh. She say nothing, just watches as Scott looks around the room, taking in everything, every corner, every nook. His eyes flicker over, behind her, to the open window and they stay there. She notices the small twitch of his nose and she lets him take in his surrounding, assure himself that nobody is there but the two of them.

“Malia.”

They lock eyes once more and Scott gives her a confused look. He shift and sits up, his sheets fall off his body, pooling around his waist, leaving his bare chest on full display.

Malia swallows, looking over his body before she looks at him.

“I wanted to see if you were okay.” She says simply.

Scott frowns at her, running a hand through his already messy hair.

“Uh, yeah, I am. Are- Are you okay?” He asks, ducking his head ever so slightly when he says ‘you’.

“Yes,” Malia states with a nod. “…No.”

Scott licks his lip, shifting slightly on his bed before stretching out hand. Malia looks at him, down at his hand and at then at the empty space he had made.

When she doesn’t take his hand, Scott drops it.

“Why don’t you close the window and then come sit down.”

Malia turns around, shutting the window and then locks it. She turns around, eyeing the small space Scott had make for her as she slowly lowers herself down on it. She can feel the warmth of his body, slowly seep into her bare thighs and she shifts uncomfortably.

They sit in silence, with Scott laying back against his pillows and with Malia staring out his window, her back to him.

Then, after a while, she speaks, looking down at her shaking hands with a frown on her face. “I can’t sleep.”

She feels Scott shift slightly closer to her.

“Because of Peter?”

“No,” She shakes her head. “Because of you.”

Scott pauses and then Malia feels a warm, large hand press against her back. She forces herself not to lean back into the contact. After being alone for so long, the small bit of human contact makes her realize how much she has missed it. It confuses her because she doesn’t understand it and she can’t figure out what would be the right way to act when it happens.

She watched the pack interact with one another. How easily they touch one another and while she can feel the bond and understand the bond she has when she is around Lydia… The same cannot be said for Scott.

“Malia… What are you worried about?”

Scott’s soothing voice brings her back and she turns to look over her shoulder, around her short hair that has fallen over her face.

“I was thinking about how you were doing, seeing that your mother is gone.”

Scott winces and looks down, his crooked jaw shifting as he grits his teeth. Malia realizes how her tone must have sound, the hard, abrupt and straightforward one that she has been trying to work on…

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean—“

“It’s okay.” Scott says looking up at her with a small smile.

Malia shifts, turning around to face him. She brings her leg up, her bend knee brushes against Scott’s blanket covered leg. She looks him in the eyes, noticing the way Scott shifts just a bit to get closer to her.

“Malia… If you can’t sleep… You’re always welcomed to stay here. Frankly, I could use the presence of another person in here.”

She looks around the room, taking in the dark, bare walls. The house is quiet and while she isn’t sure if others would have welcomed it, she knows she doesn’t. As a coyote, she was always immersed in sound. She could hear everything, from the scratching of the insects in the trees, to the rustling of the leaves from the wind. She is sure that Scott feels the same. Maybe, his mother’s footsteps around the house was like the insects and maybes her breathing was like the wind for Scott.

“Okay.” She nods.

Malia turns around, bends down and unzips her boots, from her knees to her ankles. She hears Scott shuffling around, the bed creaking under his weight as he gets off.

Once her boots and socks are off, she stares down at her purple toe-nails Lydia did for her, frowning at the color. Shaking her head, Malia stands up and unzips her shorts and tugs it down, letting it fall on to the floor with her boots, her jacket and tank top soon follow.

Just as she reaches behind her for her bra, she hears Scott clear his throat loudly.

Pausing, Malia turns around and frowns when she sees he is actively trying not to look at her, which she doesn’t understand because he has already seen her naked.

“Wear this.” Scott says, looking away as he raises an arm and shakes the T-shirt in his hand.

Malia looks at the article of clothing and glares at it.

“I don’t like sleeping in clothes.”

Scott’s cheeks turns red and Malia can hear his heart stutter in its beat, before pounding louder against his chest.

“Are you okay? Your heart is beating like crazy.”

Scott opens his mouth but still won’t look at her.

Thinking he has nothing left to say, Malia undoes her bra strap and lets it fall to the ground. Scott turns his head a little bit further away and Malia frowns when she sees him shut his eyes.

“Malia, I know sleeping with clothes might be uncomfortable but it is appropriate to wear clothes to bed when you are with someone.”

Malia frowns, ready to explain that it really isn’t when you are having sex with someone but she stops. She just shrugs, stepping to Scott and then takes the shirt from him. She slips it over her head, and then her entire body relaxes as Scott’s scent wraps around her.

She picks up the front of it and sniffs the material, feeling that smile form on her lips again.

When she looks up again, Scott is giving her a small grin.

“I’ll get you some things for the couch.”

He moves toward the door but Malia stays where she is. Scott turns around when sees she isn’t following him and frowns at her.

“What is it?”

Malia looks from Scott to his bed and then back to the Alpha. “Can’t I just sleep with you?”

His heart does that frantic thing again, so Malia clarifies. “But we won’t be having sex.”

Scott lets out a small laugh, giving her a small smile once more. He looks behind her at the bed before swallowing and makes his way over to it. Malia follows, noticing Scott took the side, closest to the window, leaving the other side he had previously been sleeping on open for her.

She gets under the covers, sinking into the warmth that Scott had left.

“You okay?” Scott asks her, his voice barely above a whisper.

Malia shuffles, pressing her face into his pillow and then breathes him in before turning her head to look back at him, locking eyes with those kind, caring brown one’s that always make her feel… safe.

“Yes.”

Scott gives her a nod before he turns over, facing the window.

Malia lays there, staring at his back, the small space between them makes her feel cold. So she shuffles over, wiggling under the covers until she is plastered against his back, the warm skin seeping in through the thin material of his shirt.

Scott does nothing, though she can feel him tense up when her arms slip around his waist and her leg slip through his.

Scott shifts a little, turning his head to look over his shoulder at her.

“Is this okay?” Malia asks.

Scott stares at her before he leans over his shoulder, his back pressing further into her chest to brush his lips against her forehead. Malia smiles softly, letting out a small sigh at the feeling of content that filled her entire being. Scott turns around, grabbing her hand, entwining their fingers, bring it up to his chest, right where she can feel his heart beat against the back of her hand.

“Yeah… This is perfect.”

With a small smile, Malia and Scott close their eyes, letting their small cocoon of peace and love lull them into a restful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I am yet to watch season 6, so forgive me for any mistakes.


End file.
